


Dreams

by Knightotlaughingtree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Boatsex, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon and Dany, Jonerys, Oneshot, Smut, a song of ice and fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightotlaughingtree/pseuds/Knightotlaughingtree
Summary: Boatsex oneshot I wrote before the Season 7 finale. Just a little smut to keep us going through this long night...





	Dreams

He knew this trip south was going to be difficult. He knew the Dragon Queen would be a challenge, that his physical and emotional strength would be tested. That was confirmed by their first meeting. She had not executed him, like the Northern Lords had believed, but they had not started off on good terms. 

It's hard to believe after all of the disdain and arrogance he had seen in her eyes that day, that she was now looking at him the way she was now. Or maybe he was imagining it. After everything that had happened, he would not blame her for wanting nothing to do with him. Without knowing it, or even wanting it, something had bloomed between them. When he awoke on that boat, with her tear filled eyes staring down at him, he realized what that something was for him. But she pulled away? 

As Daenerys continued to look at him, he felt the need to say something, anything to break the tension and get a read on her emotions. They had been alone in her chambers, he was trying to comfort her after the armistice; words were exchanged between Daenerys and Cersei that had clearly struck a nerve, and when they had a moment to themselves on the return trip to Dragonstone, the world seemed to crash down on her all at once. He had sat with her as she cried and offered words of condolence and reassurance, and after some time, the sobs and gasps had stopped. He had already attempted to attack the last person that hurt her, fighting off a dozen wights to get to the Night King in a fit of rage, and it was all he could do now to keep calm. He was doing it for her, but also for himself. He did not want to leave this room; he did not want to leave her alone. 

Looking away, so not to betray the fear in his eyes, he said, "Your Grace, if you would like some time alone..." But before he could finish, her hand was in his again. The softness had surprised him at first, expecting her palms to be rough as rough as the scales of the dragon she rode, as harsh as their first interaction. But when he reached for it to show her how deeply sorry he was, it was as soft as silk. Looking down at it now, so small in his own hand, laying across the armrests of the chairs between them, he couldn't help but smile. 

"Don't leave." She whispered. "Not now" laying her head against his shoulder both of them staring down and their intertwined hands. 

He leaned his head down to rest his cheek in the top of her head. "Not ever, My Queen." He whispered. 

Her head slowly lifted and she turned in her chair so she was facing him, a look of surprise and curiosity on her face. Her eyes were scanning his face for any hint of the true meaning of his words. When they met his again, he lost all control he had been grasping onto for so long. His hand moved to her cheek, stroking it gently where the tears had been earlier. His gaze wandered to her lips that parted in the shock of his touch. A small quiver of her bottom lip broke his restraint and he leaned towards her, bringing her face to his. Their lips met, and his senses filled with her sweetness. For a moment, he feared that he had made a mistake, that he had misread all the signs, until she kissed him back. 

He felt like a weight had been lifted of his chest in that moment, he could breathe deeply, and when he inhaled, he tried to memorize her sweet scent, as if he may never get this chance again. Their lips broke apart after what felt like no time at all, Jon trying to hide the smile that was threatening to take up permanent residence on his face, But the look on Daenerys' face was more strained. She was not looking at him, but passed him, her mind trying to sort through all the thoughts and emotions that had been overwhelming her. 

The memory of her lips on his was beginning to fade as he watched her closely. He could feel her pulling away, retreating into herself, behind the wall she had built inside herself. She stood from her seat now, slowly walking to put some space between them. He wanted so bad to reach out and touch her, to show her that he would never hurt her, that she could always trust and rely on him and the feelings he had for her. To let her know how much he loved her strength, her courage. The Dany that he had seen slipping out from behind the Queenly exterior was retreating again, and before she could open her mouth to attempt to erase what had just happened, he spoke up. 

"Daenerys, what you did... I could never repay you. I need you to know that I am here for you. I could have left, went back to Winterfell and forgotten the Dragon Queen. But I knew that I would never forget the woman you have shown me that you are, beneath the scales and flames." He stood and closed the distance, gently taking her hands in his again, where they belonged. "You are so much more than you let everyone see, but to let me see it. You let me... fall in love with you. Why would you do that if you didn't feel the same way?"

She inhaled sharply, surprised by the truth he had spoken. She searched his eyes for falsehood, and he remained strong under her scrutiny. He would not give her any reason to doubt him, never. They were close again. He could feel her startled breath on his skin, growing quicker the closer they became. He was leaning into her again, trying to support the weight he knew she was carrying on her at all times. She loosened her grip on his hands and ran her hands up his forearms. His hands moved to her waist then and gently tugged at the fabric until there was no space between them at all. Checking her eyes for approval, his lips found hers again, more hungry than before. Her parted her lips with his own, and found her tongue there, eager but soft. Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him down deeper into the kiss. 

His hands gripped her hips as she pushed her body into his, feeling the curve of her breasts on his body. She let a small moan escape her lips. He wanted her then, more than ever, needing to see and feel and taste every inch of her for himself. His own breathing hitched when she moved down to the clasp of his cloak, freeing it quickly from his shoulders. He pulled back then, taking in the panting breaths and flush cheeks, making her even more beautiful than she had already been. Her eyes were begging him to continue, so he did. Taking her hips forcefully, he moved her back to the table they were sitting at, pushing her back so she needed her hands to support her against the table. 

He grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her with more passion than he had ever known, then moved his hands down to the clasps on the front of her dress, holding hit together. She leaned back, biting her lip as he exposed the small slip of silk she had been wearing under her fur lined dress. He could see the shape of her now, no longer hidden under heavy clothing. The shape of her breasts, the curve of her body leading out to her shapely hips. He pushed himself into her, gently, just enough so she could feel what she was doing to him under his own clothes. He snaked his hands down and around her legs, lifting her gently to sit on the table, and pushing between her legs to kiss her again, but did not stop at her lips, moving down to her neck, lightly sucking and licking a trail down to her collarbone. She reached her hand up to his head then, lacing her fingers into his hair and gently pulling him up before he could reach her breast. 

He looked back at her now, surprised and scared that he had gone too far, but all he saw looking back at him was her fiery desire boiling over. She reached for his chest, undoing the clasps and ties that held his leathers in place, and when they fell, she tugged at the tunic he wore under that until it was over his head and on the floor. He flinched then, closing his eyes, knowing what she would see, knowing what she must be thinking, but she did not turn away in disgust or question him about his scars. Instead, he felt the warmness of her hands against his skin, trailing the scars down from his heart to his trousers. She hooked her fingers in his waistband and pulled him back into her, and he could now feel the warmness of her thighs and what lie between them on his own manhood. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and he pulled her mouth to his again, kissing the trail down to her collar bone again, not stopping this time, but cupped her breasts in his hands, and kissing the soft white flesh that was exposed there. She leaned her head back, and between fast breaths he heard her moan, "Oh, Jon...". 

He was throbbing now, and she knew it. She swirled her hips softly, teasing him with her movements. He couldn't get distracted now, he wanted to see all of her, to show her how much he wanted her. He reached been her breasts pulling at the string that held the slip together there. She raised her head again and held his stare as he undid the neat little bow and slipped the silk from her shoulders, slowly, letting it cling to the mound of her breast, where he gently worked it down, caressing her exposed nipple with his fingertips. She bit her lip, as it fell to her waist. He continued his soft touch down, teasing her slowly until he met the material of her dress, then changed directions,moving around her waist, to her hips, then right above her ass. 

He pulled back from her then, letting his eyes wander across the peaks and hills of her body. He gripped the last bit of material touching her body, and pulled it down, and she lifted her hips from the table, letting the material free from her body as it fell to the ground. She sat there naked in front of him now, legs pulled back together, hiding what lie between them from view. He ran his hands up her thighs to pull her back into him with her hips, and her legs spread to allow him closer. When he was pressed against her again, still hard and throbbing, she reached for the strings on his trousers, teasing him with her soft touch the way he just had. She looked up at him, biting her lip and he trousers fell free of him. 

Before she could do anymore, he took control again, wrapping her naked body up in his arms, holding her tightly, feeling her wetness on his member. He kicked off his boots and the trousers at his ankles, then leaned her back into the table, bringing a knee up and hoisting himself so he was above her, looking down at her naked body, then began kissing her again. With each kiss he could feel her anticipation grow. He raised his hips from hers then, snaking a hand down, caressing her breast softly, then lower until it was met with her wetness, and another little moan escaped her lips. 

His fingers slid down between her legs, feeling her soft folds, stopping when he found what he was looking for, and her hips bucked up into his hand to signal her approval. Moving in soft circles, and keeping her moans of pleasure subdued with his kiss, he slid a finger lower, until he entered her, slowly sliding his finger in as she gasped for air, letting him hear the pleasure he was giving her. Feeling her tightness around his finger was too much for him, so he found his way back up to her clit, continuing the slow circles, pressing harder as her mouth found his ear. 

"I love you too, Jon," she whispered seductively. He pulled back now to look into her eyes again. He did not want to miss this moment, wanted to take in every part of her. She gave him a small smile, and he took her in his arms again pulling her up until she was on his lap, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. This moment had changed suddenly from months of passion overflowing in a single moment, to love between them, finally being felt and expressed, and he did not want that to happen on a table. He wanted it to be perfect. 

He took her now, slipping off the table, padding over to the bed as the grasped onto each other, lips meeting again barely hiding their smiles, and he gently laid her down on the furs. He kissed her again, but now on her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, then her lips softly. He stared deeply into her eyes as he reached down, grasped himself and brought his hardness to meet the tightness that had drove him so crazy only moments ago. As he entered her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly digging her sharp nails into his shoulders. Her back arched, meeting his hips with hers until he was fully inside her now. 

Her breath was a sharp intake of air in his ear as he filled her completely, and a soft little moan when her slowly pulled out again. Their hips moved together, as he slowly slid in and out of her, keeping a slow pace until he could feel her urge for more. Her fingernails dug in a little deeper with every slow thrust, and when he began to pick up the pace, he could feel them sliding down his back, taking his skin like, if she did t keep ahold of something, she would completely fall apart. He took her hands then, by her wrists and drew them up above her head, pinning them there together with his own hand, snaking his other down to the spot that made her weak earlier. 

Her head dipped back then, biting her lip and moaning loudly now, as if she didn't care who heard them anymore. Her hands tugged and strained, trying to fee them selves so she could hold him again, but he did not budge. Her eyes flew open then, a look he had seen many times on her face as she looked from her hands above her head to him. Either the Targaryen in her, of the Queen, wanted to be set free, to be in control, and before he could do anything about it, her hips bucked and he lost his grip on her hands trying to steady himself. 

She took that opportunity to grab him by the neck, and flip him over onto the bed. He laid there, naked and exposed next to her, and she slowly moved to climb on top of him. Straddling him, she leaned her face down close to his, drawing his attention to her eyes and whispered, "Tell me you love me again." 

A smile touched his lips, and he drew a deep breath, "I love you, Daenerys Targaryen, my Queen." He did not whisper. He wanted her to hear him fully, understand that he meant every word. Her smiling lips met his before he could be sure of the tears welling up in her eyes. This kiss was deep, possessive. Her lips seemed to be on fire now, the heat melting them together as one. 

She drew back so he could see all of her again, as she took him inside her, moving his hands and holding them on her hips. She rolled them all around, back and forth, up and down, taking him into her over and over as he watched in amazement. He took in all of her curves, the slight bounce of her breasts as she rode him, getting as much enjoyment out of it as he was. Her head was leaned back, her hair cascaded over her shoulders and stuck to the sides of her breasts with sweat. A small head of perspiration dripped down from between her breasts to her belly button, as he gripped her hips harder wanting to see and feel her finish on top of him. 

Her breath was ragged now, her thighs twitching and shaking on either side of him, until he couldn't take it anymore. He removed a hand from her hip, his thumb finding the soft folds between her legs again, and her whole body suddenly shook. His name escaped her lips one last time as he could feel her contract around his member, forcing him to peak as well. Her hands found his chest as she climaxed, digging her fingernails into the skin until they were both finished. 

She collapsed into his chest, riding the waves his a chest was creating with his gasping breaths. They lay that was for a long moment, until he brushed the hair from her face, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear, and in that moment, he had forgotten everything else in the world, wanting to stay this way for the rest of their lives.


End file.
